The New Kid
by owlfawn
Summary: Based on a Highschool AU! Angela is the new girl and meets a certain boy who knows just how to piss her off. They start off on the wrong foot, and things don't go nearly as well as Angela wished. Can they ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

Angela walked in through the front doors of Castanet High School, the halls already flowing with students. Some meandered around their lockers, others shoved and pushed past each other in order to get to their classrooms. Angela, on the other hand, just tried to make her way to the office.

See, she had just transferred to Castanet High from her school back in the city. After her parents had gotten sick of her, they shipped her off to live with her older sister, Molly. Molly lived on an island where she raised a farm and went to school as well, and Angela had to help out as well as maintain good grades. If the girls thought their lives were hard before, they were never going to be prepared for what was to come.  
Back to Angela, though! The short girl somehow managed to get to the front desk, where a woman was busily typing on the computer in front of her. Angela cleared her throat politely, gaining the woman's attention. She looked the teenager up and down before smiling.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" The woman's name tag read 'Barbara'. Angela smiled and held out a small stack of papers.

"I'm the new student, Angela Greene." Barbara blinked once before recognition shone in her eyes and she took the papers, grinning.

"Welcome to Castanet High, then! I'll get your class schedule in a moment." Angela watched as Barbara disappeared behind a wall, and then returned with two pieces of paper. She laid them out on the front desk next to each other and pointed to the first one. "This is your schedule. Just hand it to your teacher before each class to have them sign it, okay?" Without an answer, she pointed to the one next to it. "This is a map of the school, so maybe you won't get lost." She slid them towards Angela and sat back down at her computer. "Come back later for your locker and lock. Don't be afraid to ask questions, and have a nice first day!"

Angela took that as her time to leave and took the papers, scanning them. She looked up and realized that the first class had already started, since no one was left in the hallways. She looked at the schedule, then the map, and set off to find her first class. She was trying to map out where her next class was and, since she wasn't paying attention, ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Angela looked up and glared slightly, rather pissed at the tone the person was using. She eyed him, taking note of his messy blue hair and golden eyes. His brows turned downward as well as his mouth in a frown, looking at her looking at him. She fixed her shoulder bag and ran a hand through her short brown hair.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize to me?" Angela shot him an incredulous look. Did he seriously expect her to apologize after the tone he just used? She decided he was completely full of himself and scoffed.

"I don't need to apologize." He blinked, shocked that she wasn't complying so quickly. Did she not know who he was? Everyone knew who he was!

"Well, you ran into me! You should apologize, since that's the polite thing to do, kid." Angela raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Isn't the polite thing to do also to apologize as soon as you run into someone, not yell 'Hey, watch it!'." The boy frowned and scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking past her muttering a hasty, "Whatever." Angela only shrugged and continued to her class, which she was already late for. Finally, she got to the classroom with a few minutes to spare. When she opened the door, though, she got hit in the face with a shoe.

"Oh, shit!" One girl yelled and ran towards her, ready to help her up. Angela groaned and rubbed her nose, scowling.

"Who the hell threw a shoe at me." she growled, looking at the girl above her. She girl smiled warily.

"Er- that was me. Sorry about that! I was just trying to get my friend to shut up, but he ducked and you opened the door." She pulled Angela up to a standing position and grinned. "I'm Kathy, by the way." Her blonde hair was pulled up, making her green eyes shine brightly. She had a nice body, curves in the right places. Angela made note to try not to compare herself to Kathy.

"I'm Angela. Who's your friend that you were trying to hit?" A boy, much taller than Angela, walked over and smiled sheepishly.

"That would be me. I'm Owen." His dark red hair was spiked up and his muscles practically tore through his shirt, labeling him as a super jock. Angela nodded, and then hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kathy's miss." Angela smirked slightly and stepped further into the room, looking at the zoo of children. Many sat on desks or in a corner, making as much noise as humanly possible. Angela turned to Kathy, confused. "Where's the teacher?" Kathy laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hon, the teacher isn't here today. We're free to do whatever~" That explained the crazy kids running around. Angela spent most of the class just talking to Kathy and Owen, making their acquaintance. When the bell rang, Kathy helped Angela find her next class, which wasn't too hard to find.

That class happened to have a teacher, and went by much quicker. She made no new friends, but it didn't really bother her. She was far more excited for her next class: band. Angela had always been a musical child, making noise with pots and pans to playing the trombone classically. She loved playing jazz or ska more, but they only offered symphonic band at Castanet, and she wasn't going to let that keep her from playing. The bell rang and Angela made it to the band room in record time. She spoke to the band director, who signed her sheet and rented her out a trombone to use for the remainder of the school year. They had a thirty minute warm-up period, in which Angela set up and began some scales to start, then quickly switched to some jazz tunes she had memorized. Her music drew the existing band kids to her, making an audience of sorts. She kept playing though, all the way until the song was done. Everyone applauded, causing Angela to take a fake and dramatic bow, earning a round of laughter. The band director called everyone back to attention, and the class continued.

The rest of the day was the same as second period, meaning it went by quickly and didn't bother her. She made a few more friends: a girl named Renee, a boy named Toby, and girl named Anissa, and a boy named Gale. Renee and Toby seemed to have a thing going on, but Angela couldn't be sure, too awkward to ask confirmation. Anissa was sweet, but was always staring at some other boy. Gale was reserved, but made great observations on people and how they acted.

Before Angela could leave the school with Molly, though, she spotted the boy from that morning again. He was in a uniform, most likely football, as well as a few more boys, one of them being Owen. They all were laughing and hitting each other on the backs as they walked to their practice. The blue-haired boy locked eyes with Angela, purely on accident, and the two just glared from a distance at each other. Finally, Molly tugged her along as Owen pulled the boy.

As Angela lay in bed that night, she made sure of one thing. That blue-haired boy- whoever he was- was never going to be her friend, and she was perfectly fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela woke up to Molly's cat swatting at her cheeks, meowing loudly. Growling, the brunette sat up and pet the bothersome animal and swinging her legs to the side of her bed. She was clearly not ready to start the day and, much to her disappointment, had to get to school. Her sister called to her from the kitchen, reminding her to get her lazy self up and into gear. With a groan, Angela made her way to the vanity, where she brushed out her tangled hair, the stubborn cowlick remaining. It never went away like, ever. Seriously, what was with the damned thing? She dismissed the repetative question and trudged into the kitchen, where Molly placed their breakfast down along with a coffee. After drowning the bitter liquid in creamer and sugar, Angela drank it all and scarfed down the breakfast, thanked her sister, and returned to her room.

The school had a rather strict dress code, to which no one followed. From what Molly had told her, no one paid attention to really any rules. So much for a good school. Again, Angela dismissed her sidetracked thoughts and went through her wardrobe for some appropriate attire. She settled on a white button up, a beige sweater, and some khaki shorts. Her shoes were the same every day: brown boots. They got her where she needed to go, and that's all that mattered to her. She grabbed her backpack and met Molly at the front door, where they left on their trek to the school. On the way, the sisters talked about various things, mostly romance.

"So, meet any cute boys~?" Angela raised a brow at her sister's question, the older girl smirking at the younger.

"Not really. I noticed some people that seemed to like each other, though." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I also met a huge jerk."

"Oh?" Molly raised her brow this time, her curiosity now peaked. "Do tell, sister dearest."

"Agh, it's this guy. I don't know who he is, but he was super rude!" Angela groaned and tousled her hair in frustration. "We ran into each other and he was like, _'Well, aren't you going to apologize?'_ and I was like, _'I don't need to apologize.'_. He seemed pretty damned shocked by that. I guess no one talks to him like that or something."

Molly only hummed and thought for a bit, most likely trying to figure out who her sister was speaking about. "What'd the guy look like?"

"He's got kinda long blue hair, and some bandanna on his head. He also had some shiny yellow eyes. And a band-aid on his nose." Again, the young girl shrugged. "I guess someone got smart and hit him in the face or somethin'." Molly laughed and snorted a bit, automatically knowing who it was.

"That's Luke. Don't let him get to ya, sis. He's a jerk to everyone that isn't _cool_" She grinned at Angela, who looked knee deep in frustration. This made Molly attempt to shut up and focus on not walking funny. Gill had said something about the way she walked, and it had made her a bit self concious. Why it bothered her, she'd never know.

They reached the schoolyard, where children were littered around and both exited and entered the building at their leisure. Molly bid farewell to her younger sister, and went to joing her friends. Angela scanned the crowd for her own friends, much to no avail. She went inside, hoping to spot a pal but only ended up running into someone. She luckily did not fall to the floor and only ended up with a face full of dude chest. She backed up and rubbed her face, looking at the guy. He was looking at her curiously, then smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey! Sorry for bumpin' into ya there! You alright, babe?" Angela raised a brow at the petname, but waved it off and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." She eyed him up and down as casually as she could, taking in his appearance. He was taller than her, that's for sure, and his brown hair was messy, two bunches just... jutting out in the front. He had an overall cheeky demeanor, but seemed nice enough. She realized that the silence had been a tad too long and let go of his hand. He stooped down and bit and cocked his head slightly, as if questioning her.

"So, were you lookin' for something? Or, someone?"

"Er- yeah. Do you happen to know Kathy?"

"Hmm... Blonde chick with nice eyes?" Angela nodded, albeit awkwardly at his description. He grinned and nodded back. "Yeah! She's a cool chick. Always quick to beat the crap out me if I try hitting on her. Not like Owen wouldn't beat her to the punch though." He shrugged and looked around. "Ah, she usually hangs around her first period class before school starts, so I'd check there." He turned his attention back to Angela and blinked, realizing they hadn't been introduced. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Kasey."

"Angela." She smiled happily. "It's nice to meet you, Kasey."

Just as Kasey was about to say something, someone called his name, causing both of them to look towards the noise. There was Luke, waving at his friend. Angela locked eyes with him again. At first, both of their expressions held surprise, but quickly changed into a shared glare. Luke approached the two of them, taking his eyes off of Angela and fist bumped with his bro.

"Hey man, why're you hangin' with her?" Luke sneered at Angela and shook his head. "She's a bitch." Kasey, obviously surprised by the accusation, raised his brows.

"I dunno, man. She seems cool to me."

"Whatever, man. The other dudes are over there. We're all gonna go hang. You coming with or are you gonna stay and talk with the short broad?"

"I'm right here, you know." Luke and Kasey looked at Angela, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was very apparently pissed.

"Whatever. No one asked you, anyways." Luke scoffed and turned back to Kasey. "You coming or what, dude?"

Kasey eyed both of them for a short while before sighing and looking at Angela. "Sorry, babe, but I have to go. We can talk later, alright?" He smiled sympathetically and Angela gave a curt nod, too busy being mad at Luke. He gave her a quick wave and the boys departed, leaving the "short broad" pissy and a tad disappointed. She couldn't expect much from a guy, though. Bros before hoes, as they all say. Angela went off to go find Kathy, ready to rant for ages about how rude Luke was. When she finally reached the classroom, though, she had calmed down and stopped when she heard Owen talking to her. The rest of the hallway was quiet, so she hid behind the wall, eavesdropping like a true friend.

"Kathy, you know how I feel about you! Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe I'll believe you if you didn't hang out with such dipshits all the time! How can I trust your actions when your friends' are dumb as hell?" Owen groaned and his frustration was very evident.

"What'd I say about rippin' on my friends, Kat? And not all of 'em are bad!"

"Really? Last time I checked, the only one what isn't a huge player and asshole is either you or Julius. Julius just flirts like tomorrow isn't even a thing!" Kathy shook her head and sighed. "You're a great guy, Owen! I just... It's hard to believe someone could like me, alright?"

"Kat..." Owen pulled her into a hug, which she didn't refuse. "Kat, you're the prettiest, spunkiest, most amazing person I've ever met. How could anyone not like you?"

Okay, it was official. Angela was about to scream. All the mushy romance stuff was just feeding the hopeless romantic inside of the brunette. Instead, she just silently freaked out around the corner from their tender moment of confession. Luckily, no one was around to see it, so her pride and dignity was still in tact. Once she had calmed down and the bell to go to class rang, Angela rounded the corner and went into the class, where Kathy and Owen sat a row from each other. Angela took a seat next to the blonde and got out her notebook, playing it as cool as she could.

"Hey, Kathy."

"Huh? Oh, hey Angela."

"Something up?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Kathy laughed anxiously, and Angela smirked at her, resembling Molly far too much.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Kathy's hands flew up to her cheeks and her green eyes were wide.

"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Angela laughed and shook her head, letting her friend freak out while she doodled in her notebook. The teacher had yet to show up again, which seemed peculiar to Angela, but gave her an excuse to draw some more. By the end of class, she had drawn Kathy and Owen having another moment, Luke perishing in a terrible accident involving knives, and Kasey's cheesy smile. Satisfied, she tucked it away and just meandered around, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did, she sped off to the band room, happy to be able to play again. The class went by quickly, supporting the phrase, "Time flies when you're having fun". The bell rang and she went to her third period class in a rather good mood. Of course, good things don't last.

As she sat in class, at least trying to understand math, Luke walked in the door, late as hell. He had on a cool face and hands in his pockets, trying to look like he didn't give a damn in the world. The teacher gave him a curious look, most likely wondering what his excuse was for his lateness and absence the previous day.

"Got caught up in somethin'." Was his only reply. The teacher just shook his head and continued writing on the board, used to Luke's antics. He'd just write him up later. The class was mostly filled with Angela trying to make Luke combust with her mind, only ending up glaring at the back of the blue-haired boy's head. The bell rang and Angela quickly pushed her way to the cafeteria for lunch. While waiting in line to buy food, Kasey spotted her and walked over, wearing his signature smile. He ducked under the bar divider and stood next to Angela, cutting everyone behind her in line. She raised a brow, but greeted him anyways.

"Hey, Kasey."

"Hey, babe! What'cha getting?"

"Probably a sandwhich, some fruit, some fries, and a drink. Not sure which kind, though." She looked at Kasey, who was looking back at her with a surprised expression. "...What?"

"Nothin', really. It's just, not a lot of the chicks around here besides Molly actually admit to eating something." He furrowed his brows and leaned in a bit closer to get a better look. "Y'know, you remind me of her."

"Well, that might be because she's my sister." Angela laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we aren't that much alike... sort of." Kasey laughed as well and shook his head.

"I should have guessed! You 'n' her are the only really cool chicks I know. Well, you guys and Renee." Kasey had a far off look in his eyes by that point, and Angela pulled him along in the moving lunch line. She let him space out while she got some food and paid for it, dragging him along with her to a spot under a tree. Still, he was pretty dazed and Angela tugged on his ear.

"KASEY."

"Ah-D-WHAT."

"You were out in space, man! Snap out of it!" Kasey's cheeks flushed a nice color of pink and he rubbed his neck.

"Sorry about that, babe."

"What's with that pet name anyways?"

"What'dya mean?"

"Calling me 'babe'."

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, it's fine. I was just curious."

"I dunno. I'm just used to calling chicks babe." He shrugged and Angela nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So why'd you go into that whole spacey episode?" Again, his cheeks tinted pink and he was silent a moment. Angela feared he was going to go at it again, but he groaned and buried his face into his knees.

"It's this girl..."

"Which girl~?"

"You probably know her. Renee? She's like, super awesome. But she likes Toby. You probably know him, too."

"I do know them~ Awww! That's adorable. The you liking her part. Not the love triangle part." Kasey made an attempt to nod.

"I know. It sucks, Angela. I really like her! She just prefers Toby! I don't know what she sees in him. All he does is sleep all damned day. He barely even talks to her!"

Angela chuckled a bit and finished off her sandwich, which she had been eating during the whole conversation. "Have you even told her how you feel?"

"...No."

"Well, there's one problem."

"What'dya mean?" He looked at her, sitting up straight now.

"Well," Angela opened up her fruit cup. "-if she doesn't know how you feel, she won't know that she has other options than Toby." She took a spoonful of fruit and ate it, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "She's a girl, and girls are complicated. We're also pretty oblivious unless something is thrown at us. So, your emotions need to be on the table in front of her. Otherwise, she's gonna have tunnel vision and at the end is Toby." She finished off another spoon of fruit and continued. "But don't play any games or anything. Don't go professing your love to her, then flirt with some girl that just walks by. And if you really want her to know, you don't call anyone else any petnames; Just her." She looked at Kasey, who was just gaping at her. "Got it?"

"Uh, yeah." The brunette continued gaping at her, making Angela unbelievably awkward. She quickly finished her food, hoping that by the time she was done, he'd be done creeping her out. Luckily, when she looked over, he was done and was now staring at the sky. He laid back in the grass, his hands behind his head. Angela followd suit and looked at the small clouds that were there, trying to make shaped out of them. She was about to figure out was sort of shape a certain cloud made when a shadow loomed over her. She turned her head and glared and the distraction.

Luke frowned at the two of them, his hands folded across his chest. It had bothered him, for some reason, that Kasey ditched him and his friends to hang out with this chick. What was with her, anyways? She was freakin' everywhere. Now, here she was, trying to hang with one of his best bros. Not on Luke's watch! She glared at him, he could see and he glared back before kicking Kasey's shoe.

"Oi, Kasey. C'mon dude. What'd I say about hangin' with her?"

"What did you say?" Angela frowned at him, now sitting up. Luke paid her no mind, however, and only focused on his friend. Kasey looked at him while laying down, frowning a bit.

"Dude, she's helpin' me out with Renee. She's chill."

"Like hell she's chill. C'mon dude, let's go."

"Naw, man. I'm gonna hang with Angela." Luke furrowed his brows and frowned, very displeased by the response he was getting.

"How in the hell is this bitch helping you with Renee?"

"She's giving me advice, Luke. It's real helpful."

"You could just ask Selena, dude."

"I'm not askin' your girlfriend for relationship advice. No offense, but she's not the typical chick to ask about that stuff."

"And like this bitch is?"

"Wow. Okay, this is getting ridiculous." They boys looked at Angela, remembering she's still there. Boy, did she look mad. She stood up and faced Luke, who faced her as well. They glared at each other for a moment before Angela raised her hand and slapped him. _Hard._ Luke staggered back a bit, the shock evident on his face. Hell, even Kasey looked surprised. Angela grabbed her backpack and left in a hurry, praying to the Goddess that no one else saw that. She didn't want to be known for slapping the most popular guy in school. Unless that was counted as cool. Then, and only then, would that be okay. As if the heavens were shining down on her, the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Fourth period went by easily, and fifth period was much the same. Sixth period, though, was rather... eventful.

"Hey, Angela, right?" Angela looked up from her doodles to see a tanned girl, her red hair striking out against the darkened tone.

"Yes, that's me. May I help you?"

"Sure can, bitch." The girl slapped her, hard enough to leave a red mark and cut her cheek with her nails. "That's for slapping my boyfriend." Angela jeered back and punched the girl in the face, pissed off beyond belief. How dare she slap someone just for that? If Luke got slapped, that was his problem. The girl shrieked and grabbed at Angela's hair, pulling at it and earning a punch in the gut from the brunette. The brawl was quickly disappated though, and both girls were sent to the office. Since Molly was her technical guardian, Angela just sat around in the office while Selena went home. She explained herself, earning Selena a few days suspension and Angela only a few scratches. When the final bell rang and Angela found Molly, they began their journey back home. But, not before Angela saw Luke again. He was walking to practice and they looked at each other again. This time, though, Angela glared and Luke looked... concerned? Worried? Surprised? Seems like he saw the scratches his demon girlfriend left. She huffed and continued walking with Molly, her sister poking at her good cheek.

"So, how was school?"

"Just fucking peachy."


	3. Chapter 3

"You love him."

"I DO NOT."

"ADMIT IT, KATHY."

"NEVER."

Angela and Kathy glared at each other, both very determined to prove the other wrong.

After a rather tedious staring contest, both girls laughed. Kathy sighed and blushed as she buried her head in her hands.

"I don't get it, Ange. Why doesn't he just ask me to be his girlfriend?" Angela reached over and pat her friend's back. They had been going back and forth like this for a few days now. It was Friday at this point, and both of their patience in Owen was dwindling.

"Tch, you'd think that after trying so hard to get you, he'd be asking already."

"Tell me about it!"

The two girls groaned loud enough for the boy in question to look over. They both shot him a glare, which made him immediately look in the other direction. If looks could kill...

The bell rang and Angela went to her next class, ready to try and figure out how to get her best friend together with that jock. She made charts in her notebook and doodles depicting each plan. Most were scribbled over and others just had a big X over it. Even during band, Angela plotted. Molly would call it 'shipping', whatever the hell that meant. Angela chose not to question her sister.

At lunch, Angela sat with Kathy, telling her about each plan that she had, which were tossed away a second time by Kathy. Angela growled and fell back into the grass.

"This is proving to be WAY harder than we thought." She closed her eyes and sighed, clearing her mind. But no, that wasn't possible. Angela shot up, her eyes wide. She grabbed her friend by her shoulders and grinned. "I've got an idea~!"

"This can't be good..."

-After school-

Angela dragged Kathy to the mining district, where Owen lived. Kathy struggled to keep up in her heels. Julius, an upperclassman that hit on Kathy often, helped her pick out an outfit to woo Owen into asking her to be his girlfriend. Her long blonde hair was let down, and she was wearing a white sundress. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and if Owen didn't beg her then Angela was going with plan B: beat some sense into him. Kathy was planted in front of his door by Angela, who was still grinning. She was frozen with nerves, not sure how to go about the plan.

"Alright, Kat. It's easy. If he doesn't have the balls to ask you out, then you will!" Kathy blushed and shook her head.

"A-Angela I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Awwww c'mooon! You want him to be yours, right?" Kathy blushed further but nodded.

"Then get your confidence on and ask him!" Angela gave her friend and light pat on the back and ran to hide behind a bush. The blonde sighed, hoping it would rid of her nerves, and knocked on the door. There was a crash and a bang inside, and then the door clicked open.

It was at this point, Kathy remembered she didn't know what to say. Owen and Kathy just stood there and stared at each other. He took a moment to realize who it was and, upon knowing it was Kathy, blushed. Kathy blushed at his blush. Angela slapped her forehead. God, they were just two really awkward teenagers. Kathy heard the bushes rustle and got back her senses. She gave Owen a determined look and sighed.

"Hi Owen."

"H-Hey Kat."

"Listen... I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, but Angela said that since you weren't going to ask me out, then I'd have to do it myself. So, what I'm trying to say here is will you go out with m-!" Kathy was cut short by Owen's lips, her surprise quickly shoved out of the way as she threw her arms around his neck. Owen pulled back, smiling.

"Sure thing, babe." Kathy rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss, glad

that they were finally together.

Meanwhile, Angela sat in the bushes, holding her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. They were just so cute together! Angela could just barely handle it. She heard the door shut and, for a split second, assumed they went inside to have sex. She pushed the preposterous idea aside and saw Kathy standing outside the blacksmith with a look of pure bliss. The brunette crept out of the bushes and up to her friend, poking her in the back. "Wh- Oh! Hey Angela~" They giggled together and Angela pulled her friend in the direction of the Inn. "Thanks for everything~ It worked! We're together now!"

"I know! I'm a genious!" The two laughed and soon arrived in front of the bar. Kathy had recovered now and was safely back in reality. She looked at Angela and got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, now that I have a boyfriend..."

"Kat, no."

"Oh, come on!"

"Noooooooooo."

"YES."

"NO."

"I'M SETTING YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE."

"KAT, NO. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT."

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS."

"I HATE YOU."

"I KNOW~" Angela threw her arms up in defeat and Kathy jumped up and down with joy. "Awesome! I'll come over tomorrow and help you pick out something to wear~"

"You're so annoying."

"I know~" She winked at Angela. "But you love me anyways!"

"Whatever..." Angela smiled at her nonetheless and the two waved goodbye. After getting home and situated, the farmer's sister sat in bed thinking. Who was Kathy going to set her up with? Would they actually get along? As long as it wasn't Luke, Angela was happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angela POV

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, sitting across from some guy I didn't know on a perfectly good Saturday that could be spent at home sleeping. I thought back to when Kathy dragged me out of bed to get me ready for this date.

"_Angela~ Get up!" I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. She would have none of that, though. She threw my blankets off of me, leaving my legs cold. I kicked and groaned more, but she just pulled my pillow away from my tight grasp. Kathy just stood there, her hands on her hips. But sure enough, I sat up and looked at her._

"_What is it, Kat?" She "tsk'd" and shook her head._

"_Angela, you've got a date today! You have to get up and look pretty!"_

"_But I don't wanna~" I whined, and she walked over to my dresser, opened it, and began throwing all of my clothes around. _

"_You've got an hour and a half until your lunch date, since you slept in so much. That gives me just enough time to make you look dazzling!" She gave me a wide grin that I just couldn't say no to. It was no wonder Owen fell for her. I gave her a nod and she squealed, and then continued raiding my wardrobe. Finally, she pieced together an outfit and shoved me into the bathroom to shower._

_As the hot water ran down my skin, I thought about the date and what it might bring. Surely, no one would willingly go on a date with me, right? But it was a blind date, wasn't it? That meant he didn't know it was me: the new kid. I shook my head and sighed, turning off the water. Who was this guy, though? It was only natural for me to be curious, though. I mean, who wouldn't be? This was my future love life at stake!_

_Kathy bombarded me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom and dragged me into my room then sat me down. She threw a bra and panties, and then turned away. I quickly put them on and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and then handed me the clothes._

"_These should look best for today! He likes the color orange, so I think it'll be a nice treat for him." She laughed to herself, thinking of her own devious ways, then went over to the vanity. I looked down at the clothes and blinked. It was just some black leggings, an orange skirt, and a white blouse. When did I even get these? I pushed the thought aside and put it on, then went to the vanity where she was waiting. After combing my hair and giving up on the cowlick, Kathy applied some mascara, but nothing else. She said I looked better without any on, making me smile. She always knew how to make people feel nice._

And then here I was at the Inn, sitting across this guy. His hair was a strawberry-blonde, and his eyes were a fierce light purple. It showed his determination and attitude, which made me confident that he and I were going to get along.

"So, what's your name?" He jumped at my voice, as if he wasn't expecting me to actually say something. I leaned forward on the table, crossing my arms while raising a brow expectantly.

"Er- Chase…" He looked away from me. "What's your's?"

"Angela. I just moved in with my sister." That seemed to catch his attention.

"You're related to Molly, aren't you? I heard about you." I smiled at him and his eyes widened at what he said. He blushed and folded his arms across his chest. "Not that I care or anything…" I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand, stopping immediately. I always hated how I laughed, since it was so girly. It sounded like a little kid playing in the sandbox. Now it was his turn to raise a brow. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, Molly is my sister. She's real nice, huh?" He nodded and shrugged.

"Gill always goes on about her…" He noticed my confused look and elaborated. "Gill is my friend."

"Ah~. Molly was saying something about him talking about how she walked. It seemed to bother a lot." Angela thought about it. Gill talked about Molly a lot, and Molly cared what Gill said. Either she was shipping them together in her head or they actually had something going on. "Does Gill have a crush on my sister?"

"What?" Chase jumped and stared at me, not quite prepared for the straight-forward question. He shook his head and sighed. "He's hopeless. I can tell he does, but he's too stubborn to admit it." I sighed as well and rubbed my hands together, trying to think.

"Well, what if he knew she liked him as well?"

"She does?" I nodded. "Hmm…" He looked up at the ceiling in thought. "That might make him see his real feelings. Would it be alright if I told him?" I shrugged.

"I can always play the little sister card." I smiled and I swear, I saw a hint of one dance on his cool expression for a moment.

The rest of the date was spent with us just talking and actually enjoying one another's company. In fact, it went on until around 6, when the Inn closed and the bar opened up. Being minors, we had to step out and instead we went on a walk. The evening turned to night and the stars came out. We were nearing Molly's house, and I walked a little slower. He slowed down too and looked in the opposite direction of me as he grabbed my hand. It surprised me, but I recovered and grabbed his hand, twining my fingers in his. He jumped and looked at me with shock in his eyes and I just chuckled and kept walking past Molly's house and onto a clearing. I let go of his hand to fall into the grass and look at the starry sky. I looked at him and patted the grass next to me with a smiled. He paused, milling it over for a second, but shook his head and chuckled, taking the place next to me. I grabbed his hand in mine again and watched the stars, pointing out the few that I knew and talking about the small things I had learned from Gale. Chase nodded and listened intently, actually interested in what I said. He checked his watch, and shot up.

"Woah, Angela, it's really late." I sat up as well and leaned forward, trying to see his watch.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9."

"Well, crap." I laughed, and then covered my mouth again. He raised a brow and rested one arm against his now raised knee.

"Hey, why do you do that, anyways? You cut off your laugh." I smiled sheepishly, knowing I was caught and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eheh, I just don't like my laugh. It sounds like a little kid."

"But you are a little kid." I sighed and slumped my shoulders a bit. "But that's what I like about you. You're energetic, on a sane level." I stared at him a good while before bursting out into my childish laughter. He smirked, then sighed and smiled genuinely. I stopped laughing and gaped at him. He blushed and looked to the side.

"Wow…"

"'Wow' what?"

"I like your smile." He snapped his head back and stared at me, his cheeks blazed with red. His surprise made me laugh again and he just sighed and smiled slightly.

"Thanks… Let's go home, yeah?" I nodded, and he got up, then held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me to Molly's door. He waved goodbye and then left, leaving me to face Molly's questioning for staying out so late. But before I went inside, I heard a bush rustle. I looked around, trying to find the source, but found none and let it go, heading inside to face my sister's wrath.

3rd Person POV

"Luna, you are not gonna believe me when I tell you what just happened." Maya huffed as she ran back to the Inn, holding her phone in one hand and the other balled into a tight fist. "That bitch is _so _gonna pay for taking my Chase away!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you see what's wrong with this picture, Selena?" Maya and Luna sat before the tanned girl, whose bruises had faded into her skin and her appearance was now deemed normal. She nodded and the younger girls sighed in relief.

"I'll help you girls out." Selena stood up and paced. "It's going to be devilish and daring, which is just how I like it." She smirked and turned to the girls. "Ever since that little pest showed up on our island, she's caused nothing but trouble for the rest of us. And even her sister, too." She stepped towards Luna and frowned. "Molly stole Gill from you, didn't she?" The pinkette nodded furiously, still enraged by that thought. Selena looked at Maya. "And now Angela took Chase from you, correct?" Maya bobbed her head up and down, her side braids waving around. "Good, then I know just what to do."

"Push her off a bridge?" Luna scoffed. Selena narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head.

"No, no. We don't want to get expelled, stupid!" Luna flinched and nodded. "I know of a plan that's even better. She broke your hearts and messed with my Luke, so I'll just have to mess with her Chase and break her heart." She chuckled and Maya and Luna nodded, exchanging a sinister look. Selena called Luke up and invited him to the inn to talk about the plan, then turned to the girls and started without him.

Luke POV

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _I thought as I shoved my phone into my pocket. I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, my brows furrowing together in frustration. Ever since I ran into that chick in the hallway, all she's done is bug me. She keeps messing with my head, I'm sure of it. First, she sasses me when she should know better than that! Well, she was new… But that doesn't excuse the way she talked to me. Then she went so far as to try and steal Kasey from my group of awesome friends. Seeing them together at that lunch just pissed me off… But it wasn't really just her who pissed me off. I was mad at Kasey, too, but why? I was never mad at the dude. But seeing them together under that tree; I just had to interfere.

She slapped me, though. I didn't expect for her to be able to hit so hard for the tiny thing that she was. It shocked me, which is for sure. Almost as much as that day in the halls. When I told Selena about it, she seemed so mad. I wasn't sure why, though. Maybe it was the way I said it? "Damn, she can hit hard." Was what I think I said… But why would Sel get mad about that? Whatever it was, I was pretty damned surprised to hear about the fight they got in. Man, that'd be cool to see.

Oh, shit, wasn't I supposed to go meet Selena at the Inn? I hopped off the bed and fixed my bandanna on my head, then pulled on my jacket. It wasn't _that _much of a walk, but it was past Molly's house, which Angela lived in. I took a different route, but found myself seeing her anyways. She was with that Chase dude, right? I frowned and kept walking, shoving my hands in my pockets. He looks like he'd be easy to beat up…

I made it past them without being noticed, not that she would see me though. She was too busy ogling Chase. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I got to the Inn, instantly spotting Selena and her friends.

"Hey, babe." I said and gave her a quick kiss. It didn't really feel like anything, despite what all those bullshit stories talked about. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "So, what's this all about?"

"Well,-" Selena had that mischievous look in her eyes and I fought the urge to groan. When was she going to give it up? "-there's been a problem with my little protégés here. See, that bitch Angela is dating Chase. Maya likes Chase, and we just can't have the little brat ruining their destiny, right?" I nodded, but was shaking my head on the inside. Did she really have to talk about Angela like that? Yeah, she was annoying, but she wasn't a man-stealer. Hell, Maya and Chase didn't even have anything going on, right? Maya spoke up, and I turned to look at her.

"So, we came up with a plan to get back at her." She had the same look as Selena and I looked up at my girlfriend. Did we even count as that? We did nothing but have physical contact. We've never even said we loved each other… Not that I would tell her that anyways.

"But, you're gonna have to be willing to share me, baby~" Selena cooed and tilted my head up with her finger on my chin. I half-faked an annoyed look, mostly because I was pretty annoyed with her right now.

"Depends on what's going on." I said, actually a bit curious.

"Well, I'm going to come onto Chase, and knowing him, he won't refuse any action he can get. Then, Maya will bring Angela into the scene, where she will become distraught and heartbroken, much like little Maya was when she found out they were dating." Selena's voice became dramatic near the end, like she was describing a lame soap opera. I frowned at the thought of Angela crying, but found myself nodding anyways. I don't know what made me, but I nodded and the girls squealed with excitement. They burst into conversation about their plan, and I just sat back and zoned out, not really caring anymore about what they said.

Was it really right for them to do this? Did Angela deserve to cry and have her heart broken? Wait, why the fuck do I care? I shook my head slightly and continued zoning out. I mean, she was _kind _of cute, but not hot like Selena. But seeing her with Chase only made me want to break them up. I didn't like them together, like how I didn't like her and Kasey together. Kasey liked Renee, didn't he? I still don't get why. She was shy and clueless. Selena was sly and sexy. But Angela… I didn't know how to describe her. She was everything and nothing at the same time. It bugged me. She bugged me.

But I still found myself actually inviting her into my brain. She was everywhere. I even called Bo by her name this morning. Boy, the look on his face was hilarious… My thoughts were broken by Selena tapping me on the shoulder. When did she get off of my lap?

"I'm leaving now, baby. I'll see you at school tomorrow, kay? Call me later~" I nodded and gave her a nice, long kiss. That should satisfy her until tomorrow, I guess. She left and I got up from the chair I was in, and then decided to head back. I passed Flute Fields and saw them together still, smiling and laughing at each other. It sickened me. He was probably going after her just to get in bed. I frowned more so than I already was and kept on walking home. Seeing them like that made me sure that I wanted Selena's plan to work almost as much as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

As Angela walked down the halls, she couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that people were watching her. She was on her way to see Kathy, who had asked her to have lunch with her instead of Chase. Angela sighed, remembering how her friend had complained that she was being ditched. Trudging along, the short-haired brunette found her sassy pal, already eating a fruit sandwich. She waved at her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Kat, how was class?" The blonde groaned and took another bite of her sandwich.

"It sucked! The teacher gave us tons of homework tonight, so I don't think I'll be able to hang out after school."

"Don't worry about it! I can hang out with Chase." Kathy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear you two are inseparable." She leaned in close and smirked. "Aren't you glad I set you up?" Angela blushed and shoved her away lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm eternally in your debt." Both girls laughed and continued making small jokes at each other, gossiped, and bragged. It had become a habit now, really. They were like two peas in a pod. They told each other their problems all the time, whether it be boyfriends or girl troubles. Speaking of problems, Angela cleared her throat and motioned Kathy to come closer. She whispered lowly, making sure no one else heard.

"So, I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me…" Kathy raised a brow and Angela continued. "Like, for the past three days, everywhere I go, I feel like someone is watching me. I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid." The two sat there, confused and slightly worried. Neither knew what to make of the situation.

Meanwhile, at a table across the lunch room, Luke, Selena, Luna, Maya, Kasey, Julius, and Owen sat at a table. Selena frowned at Angela from the distance she was at, her grip on Luke's arm tightening. Luna and Maya exchanged distasteful looks at the sight of Angela even smiling. The boys were goofing off, except Luke. Luke just sat there, a frustrated look painted upon his face. Seeing Angela didn't make him pissed anymore. Instead, he felt nervous. What if the plan didn't work? When were they going to go on with it? Selena said she was waiting for the right moment, but Luke still worried. Why was he worried, though? That was what frustrated him the most. He didn't know why he gave a damn. He just did.

Angela rose from her seat next to Kathy and waved goodbye to her friend. She walked over to her sister's table, where Gill, Chase, Renee, and Toby sat with Molly. They greeted her, and Chase got out of his seat, bidding farewell to his friends as well. He grabbed Angela's hand, smiling, and together, they walked outside. The short girl swung their hands as they walked and Chase just smiled at her childish antics. It was an endearing trait, according to him.

"Oh, Chase! I almost forgot. Are you free after school? Kathy said she can't hang out."

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do. I can meet you at the beach, okay?" Angela nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, earning a blush and a flustered boyfriend. They both laughed, though and continued their stroll.

Maya and Luna stood from their crouched position. After seeing the couple walk outside, Selena ordered them to spy, and it was worth it. They went back to their table and Maya informed the tan prim donna about their date. Selena smirked, knowing that it was finally the perfect time. She told Maya and Luna that they can stay to watch her humiliation, and Luke not to worry.

"I'm not cheating on you- just making sure this bitch gets what she deserves." Luke nodded with a bored expression. On the inside, though, he was rather concerned. Did he even have a game plan? He could just wait nearby for when everything went down, but would Angela even notice? He shook off his worries and started conversation with Kasey, hoping to rid his mind of his inhibitions.

**-After School-**

"Molly, go ahead and go home. I'm meeting Chase at the beach!" Molly nodded at her younger sister and began the walk to her farm, wondering if she needed to brush her animals again. Angela walked towards the beach, excited to see her boyfriend. She was always happy to see him. Who she wasn't happy to see was Luke, leaning against one of the buildings. She frowned and continued walking like she didn't see him at all. She really had no patience for the asshole. As she neared the beach, the wind picked up and sent a chill down her spine.

She looked up at the sky and frowned, seeing a mass of dark storm clouds rolling in. It seemed like a terrible time for it to rain, but Molly would be happy. It meant she didn't have to water her crops. Angela kept walking, though, and soon enough made it to the sandy beach. She took off her boots and socks, letting the sand run between her toes. As she went further down the beach, though, she spotted what she thought was Chase. But who was that with him?

Angela drew closer and closer, the image becoming more and more clear. She felt the wind blow and small droplets fall onto her arms. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and frowned. The other person was clearly Selena, but why was she there, and with Chase?

"Chase?" The strawberry-blonde jumped and whipped around, his eyes wide and his face stained with lipstick. Selena smirked evilly, knowing her plan was working. Angela took a moment to register what was going on, and when she did, she frowned. "What the fuck is going on, Chase?"

"W-Well, you see, uh-" Chase was lost. He was been caught. He looked at Selena, who shrugged and pouted innocently. He looked back at Angela, whose eyes held a range of emotions: hurt, distrust, hatred, anger, betrayal. All of them were aimed at him. He shoved Selena away and took a step towards his girlfriend. "Angela, I-" She took a step back, the hurt now more clear in her voice.

"Save it." She stood up straight and walked up to him. After a good, long stare, she slapped him as hard as she could. Apparently, it was pretty hard, because he fell to the ground and looked up at her with shock written all over. The rain now fell hard on both of them, the two forgetting that Selena was even there. "How could you?" Her voice wavered, weakness from the hurt pouring out. She turned to Selena, who looked smug. She walked towards her and pointed a finger. "You watch, Selena. Things will go bad for you. Life is waiting to kick your ass." Selena just scoffed and wiped her lips.

"Whatever. Say, your boyfriend is a pretty good kisser." Angela frowned for a moment, but after looking at Chase still on the ground, she laughed and looked back at Selena.

"More like ex-boyfriend. Go fuck yourself, Selena." And with that, she turned and left. At first, she walked. After only a few feet, though, she felt the warm tears falling from her eyes and broke into a run. She didn't want to be anywhere near them. She wanted to hide and cry; the shame of being cheated on stabbing at her heart with no mercy. As she felt the pavement of the town's path hit her bare feet, the rain fell even harder, soaking her to the bone. She heard her name be called, and knew it wasn't Chase or Selena. It was rough and had a hint of worry. She turned around and squinted through teary eyes.

Luke stopped as soon as he got to her. They stared at each other, Angela confused and Luke scared. He wasn't sure what he was scared of, though. Angela sniffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want, Luke?" Another moment of silence came between them. Then, Luke did something stupid.

He kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Angela stared at Luke, her eyes filled with shock. Her tears meshed with the falling rain, which fell onto Luke's hands. Their faces remained only a few inches apart. _

"_What the hell… was that?" Angela whispered._

"_I have no idea." Luke whispered back. Angela's shock finally wore off and she grabbed full awareness of the situation. _

_Chase. Selena. Luke. Goddess, this was awful. Angela shoved Luke off of her, who stumbled back a bit. His golden eyes held confusion, and Angela's held rage. The tears started to fall again and she turned on her heel, then head off to the direction of her home. Luke was left in the rain, rejection finally settling in. Selena placed her hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump and look at his girlfriend. She smirked slyly._

"_That'll teach her, right babe?" Luke looked off in the direction Angela had run from him, not saying anything. "Let's go somewhere dry. My hair is getting all messed up." The tanned girl dragged Luke off in some direction, Luke stealing glances at the direction of Molly's home. That was where Angela was. That's where he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Angela. 'Shit.' He thought as he felt Selena pull on his arm again._

"Aw, hun, I'm so sorry." Kathy hugged Angela close, letting the brunette sob into her shoulder. Angela had recapped all the way until she ran off, Kathy listening intently. She had been invited over as soon as Angela had gotten home and rushed over with a gallon of ice cream. Kat reached for said ice cream and two spoons, holding one out for Angela with a smile. "Here. It'll help, I promise."

Angela nodded, taking the spoon. Molly had left the house for some unknown reason, so the two girls were left to complain and rage freely. After a few hours, Kathy had to leave and Angela bid her farewell, feeling much better.

The next day, Angela didn't go to school. She wasn't ready to face anyone. Not Chase, not Selena, not Luke, oh, especially not Luke. Why the hell did he kiss her? That question circled her mind throughout the day as she did various things. She cleaned Molly's house, played with the animals, went fishing, and took a nap. Still, the question rang in her head. She had no answer at all. Neither did Luke, though.

Since Angela wasn't at school that day, Luke was left to listen to the girls talk. Selena bragged about her feat while the other two girls fawned over her. It bothered the carpenter's son. Why couldn't Selena just let it go? Did she really have to break Angela's heart like that? More so, he felt bad for the poor sucker, Chase. Now he'd have Maya up his ass all the time. Poor guy.

When he got home that day, Luke did his usual chores absentmindedly. He chopped down some trees, lost in thought. Angela was on his mind the whole time. He finally finished his work and fell onto his bed, still confused. Why did he kiss her? Why did she push him away? Oh yeah, she hated him. He thought he hated her, too, but apparently not. He wouldn't have kissed her otherwise.

Finally, it occurred to him. He had a big fat crush on the girl he bumped into in the hallway. He didn't know how it happened, but it did and now he had no idea what to do. She hated him, and she probably hated him even more for kissing her after just seeing her boyfriend cheating on her. _'Fuck, I'm stupid.' _Luke slapped his forehead. Goddess, why did he think that was a good idea?

All that was left now, though, was for Angela to like him back. Sure it was going to be one hell of a fight to get the stubborn, sassy, and ever-so-beautiful Angela to like him back, but he was sure as hell going to make it happen. Luke sat up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. He scribbled onto the top: _Operation Get-Angela-To-Like-Me_. Below it, he started to write down bullet points.

_Let her get over chase_

_Step in as rebound dude_

_Somehow get rid of Selena_

_Woo Angela_

_Date Angela_

Luke grinned and folded the piece of paper into a square, then tucked it underneath a picture frame. He went to bed happy that night; happy that he was going to make Angela his, no matter what it took.


	8. Chapter 8

After a stress-free day, Angela still wasn't ready to go back to school. However, she couldn't neglect her studies and disappoint her parents, so she returned to Castanet High School in a terrible mood. She had barely managed to look nice that day, sporting jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and her boots. Her book bag was slung onto one shoulder and her depression written all over her face. She was in no mood to face Chase, Selena, or Luke. As she walked through the front doors, she ignored anyone and everyone until she got to her first class, where Kathy was waiting. She smiled sympathetically at Angela, who only took her seat without a word.

"Hey, hon, you feelin' any better?" Kathy slid into her seat next to the mope-y girl. Angela looked at her and sighed.

"Not at all. I'm just hoping that none of them try to talk to me today…" Kathy nodded and patted her friend's back, hoping the same as she did. The last thing Angela needed was something to make her mad.

No more words were exchanged between the two during the rest of class. After the bell rang, Angela went to band, only to make up the excuse that she wasn't feeling well enough to play. She instead sat in her usual seat, listening to the band play. She just wasn't up for anything that day. Everything would make her either sad or mad. Third period seemed to drag on, but once the bell rang and Angela stepped out of the classroom, she was faced with a worried Kasey.

"Hey, Angela! I heard you weren't feeling well. You okay?" He walked with her to the lunch area, his hands shoved in his pockets. Angela sighed and adjusted her bag.

"Not really, but I'm not sick, so it's no big deal." Kasey raised a brow but didn't press the issue, much to Angela's surprise. Kasey was one to pry, but it seemed he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. Once they reached the lunch lines, Kasey gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I gotta bounce, but stop being so depressed! You look much prettier when you smile~." He ruffled her hair with a grin and waved, then departed. Angela smiled slightly at his compliment and thought about what he said while she waited in line.

She shouldn't be so sad about it. If anything, she should be glad she got rid of a cheater boyfriend like Chase! Now, about that whole Luke issue… Well, she should be proud that a guy that popular would even touch her! Angela huffed and put on her best smile, her mood instantly changed. By then, she had gotten her food and sat down at her semi-usual spot under a tree. But as soon as her mood changed for the better, it changed for the worse when she heard a certain someone start talking.

"Listen, Ange, we need to talk about what happened." Chase stood before her, his eyes filled with a pleading look, desperate to straighten things out. Angela, feeling a slight bit sorry for him, nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. Chase sighed with relief and sat down next to her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ange, you know I like you…"

"That was pretty hard to tell when you were kissing Selena." Angela knew it was rude of her to say, but he deserved it after what he did. He knew that he deserved it, since he sighed and hung his head.

"I know. I'm sorry about that, but you should know that she came onto _me!" _ He looked at her, that pleading look in his eyes again. Angela scoffed and glared at him.

"That is so cliché, Chase. You think I didn't know that? I could have expected such from her, but for you to kiss her back?" She looked at her half-eaten sandwich with distain. "I didn't expect that from you…"

"Angela, listen to me when I say that I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously!" Angela shouted, gaining the attention of a few passing students. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "Don't think I'm going to take you back, Chase. You cheated on me, and that broke my heart… Sorry isn't going to fix that." Chase's face twisted to a face of anger.

"Whatever! I didn't even like you that much anyways." Angela gasped and looked at him, her glare as hard as ever.

"Well, then… I guess you wouldn't mind leaving then." Chase glared back and stood up.

"Not at all." With that, Chase stomped off towards the other end of the school, Maya popping out of a bush and following him. Angela let out a loud groan of frustration and picked up her bag, not even bothering to throw away her food. She stormed into the hallways, her rage boiling her blood. Her steps were heavy and her breathing was slightly labored, her teeth clenched as well as her fists.

In her angry rampage to nowhere, she failed to notice someone follow her into the hallways. A hand fell onto her shoulder and she whipped around, shouting "What?" The golden eyes of none other than Luke widened in surprise at her outburst. He drew back his hand, as if she would bite him. He raised a blue brow and relaxed slightly.

"Geez, Angela, what's wrong?" Angela practically growled at him, her anger not dissipating.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I like you." Okay, that wasn't what she expected to hear from him. Sure, she figured that was a possibility from the kiss, but she never thought she'd hear him actually say it. She relaxed slightly, her anger being replaced with confusion and shock.

"… Luke, what the actual fuck." The blue-haired boy let out a laugh and put his hands in his pockets.

"I know you hate me, but that isn't going to stop me from trying to win you over." Angela frowned at how sure he was. Did he actually think she would fall for the likes of him? She scoffed and rolled her eyes, her arms folding over her chest.

"There's no way in hell I'll fall for you."

"You just wait Angela." Luke walked towards her, causing her to back up. He kept walking until her back hit a wall and then he leaned in close. "You'll fall for me so hard, and I'll the extreme dude and keep you from hitting the ground." His voice was low, and Angela could feel his warm breath on her. She swallowed hard, refusing to be shown up by Luke. She shoved him away and frowned, unsure of what to say. Finally, she found at least some words.

"Go fuck yourself, Luke. Or better yet, go fuck your _girlfriend." _ Angela adjusted her bag and walked away, only then realizing that her cheeks were burning a bright red.

**LUKE POV**

I stood there watching her go, my smirk glued to my face. Something about that girl was just so… extreme. I turned and walked back to the cafeteria, Kasey waiting for me at the door.

"'Sup bro?" I asked, and Kasey frowned at me.

"Dude, you're a dumbass if you think she's going to like you." I ignored the fact that he heard and saw that whole thing and grinned.

"I know." Kasey rolled his eyes and started talking about something coach had told him, but I was too busy noticing Selena looking out of breath and whispering violently to her friends and looking towards me every so often. Even I could put it together. Selena had seen the whole thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Waaah okay I'm sorry for a lot of things. ( ;; 7 ;;) I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short, that the characters seem pretty ooc, and that Selena is so mean. –gross sobbing- I'm sorry for not updating often, as I should. I've got up to chapter 12 planned out, and I'm going to work on this story a lot more, I promise! Thanks for those who read it and have written reviews! I seriously appreciate it. 3**

"Selena, you can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious, girls."

"The bitch didn't learn her lesson, did she?"

"Apparently not." Selena stopped her pacing and slammed her hands on the table, the gold bracelets bouncing and clanging together on her wrists. The two other girls jumped at the sudden motion, exchanging a frightened look. The tanned girl's rage was showing; her cool was fading. She tightened her hands, the painted nails chipping slightly at the pressure. "We need to teach her another lesson, girls."

"How are we going to this time?" Luna raised an amused pink brow, an evil smirk dancing dangerously on her lips. Selena returned the smirk and pushed herself off of the table, walking away with her hands folded behind her back.

"We went after her heart, but she didn't take it as hard as we thought she would. Now, it's time we go after her self-esteem." She turned around and her smirk grew more and more evil. Maya shrank into her seat, not sure if she should comply or not.

"Selena, isn't that going too far? What if it gets out of hand?" Selena strode over and got close to the hyperactive girl's face, her smirk now a frown.

"Don't you remember how she tried to steal Chase from you? Isn't that enough to make her feel as awful as she deserves to feel?" Maya held her breath in, shaking slightly from fear. Her head nodded slightly, the braids in her hair bobbing around. Selena smiled and patted her cheek. "Good girl." She stood up straight again and examined her nails unenthusiastically. "We'll start the plan to take her down on Monday at school, got it?" She peered up from her nails to see the two girls nodding. "Good." Her smirk returned as she looked at her chipped nails, the paint cracked and falling off.

"Soon enough, she'll see that she's just a no-good, worthless, little farmer's baby sister." Selena chuckled to herself. "Then, maybe she'll get out of our lives once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday, Angela's mood had finally settled down and was in a calm and careless state. She didn't lash out and she didn't complain. Instead, she just got over the whole ordeal. By the time she had gotten to school, she had a small smile on her face and a small bounce in her step. The brunette pushed open the front doors, but felt a hard resistance at the midway point. She squeezed her way inside to examine what had been blocking her, only to find Selena holding her nose. The tanned islander glared at her, rage burning in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, fatass!" Selena sneered, making Angela take a cautious step back. She wasn't looking for a fight, but if Selena pushed it, there would be no more hesitation on her part.

"Whatever, skank." The brunette said nothing more, only raising her hands and rolling her eyes in a sort of apology, then went on her merry way to find Kathy. Selena growled, rubbing her nose bridge. Luckily for her, there was no actual damage; she was just being a wimp about it to spite Angela. She watched the girl go, that ridiculous bounce still in her step. Goddess, if there was one person Selena wanted dead, it'd be Angela.

As the day proceeded, nothing eventful had happened. First period was filled with Kathy and Angela's gossiping about their peers. Second period, Angela played her trombone as she usually did. Third period, Luke actually showed up on time and kept stealing glances at Angela (making her a bit uncomfortable). For the most part, the first half of the school day was plain and ordinary. The bell rang for lunch and Angela gathered her things, setting them in a messy stack into her bag, then walked out of the classroom. She tried to move as quickly as she could more multiple reasons: 1) She didn't want to be caught by Luke. 2) She didn't want to wait in line for a long time. 3) She didn't want to deal with Selena, Maya, or Luna.

However, luck was not on her side and she was stopped at the lunch room doors by Maya, whose arms were folded over her chest. The girl put on a snobby look, her face turned up and to the side, as if to be looking down on the brunette. Angela rolled her eyes and sighed, resting a majority of her weight onto her right hip and foot.

"Maya, what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say something." She smirked slightly, an evil and devilish look in her eyes.

"Well, spit it out. They're serving macaroni today…" Angela tried to peer over Maya's shoulder impatiently, earning her an irritated huff from the shorter girl.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a loser, and that you can't keep a man because you're just ugly!" Again, Angela rolled her eyes. How much more childish could she get? She opened her mouth to retort, but another female voice that belonged to neither of the two spoke first.

"Who the hell do you think you are talkin' to Angela like that? You ought to learn some damned manners, Maya, or I'll let your parents know about everything, and I mean everything!" Kathy had suddenly appeared behind Angela during the short conversation previously, and had caught Maya's insults fairly quickly.

The small girl jumped at Kathy's words, then let out a noise of frustration. "You wouldn't dare!" she screeched, her fists clenching at her sides. Kathy folded her arms and mocked Maya's snooty pose she had before.

"Don't think I won't~." Again, Maya let out a loud noise, and then stomped off towards the halls, steam practically billowing out of her ears. The two girls let out a laugh at the other's childish behavior. While both of them continued on with their lunch, Selena sat across the room seething with anger. It seemed now it was up to Luna to crack the girl.

And in fifth period, that was what had happened. The tiny pink-haired girl skipped over to Angela's desk, eyeing her clothing choices and making a small 'humph' of disapproval. Angela said nothing, though, and just ignored her. Unsatisfied with the lack of attention, Luna cleared her throat and tapped her foot, her hands resting on her hips defiantly. With a dragged out sigh, Angela looked at her with a bored expression.

"May I help you, Luna?"

"Like I'd need help from someone like you! You're just a smelly, stupid, farmer's sister! It must run in the family, huh?" Luna began to laugh, but her cackles were cut short when Angela grabbed hold of the top part of Luna's dress, a scowl on her lips. She pulled the girl in close; her voice was low and threatening.

"Don't talk about my sister that way ever again, you prissy, stuck up, ignorant bitch." She released the girl, throwing her back a bit and took her seat again, adjusting her clothing back into a neater fashion. "I ever hear about you doing so, and I will come to the tailor's and beat you to the ground." She looked up at Luna with burning rage. "Not that it's that much of a drop."

Luna stood aghast at what had just happened- frozen with shock momentarily. When she finally regained her senses, she drew in a deep breath and then let out a high pitched shriek. Her head was towards the ceiling and he arms at her sides, her face turning slowly to a dark red shade. Once she was out of breath, she glared at Angela, who seemed rather unfazed by the screaming, and then stomped out of the room, ignoring the protests of the teacher. All the children in the room looked at Angela, half-expecting an explanation, but none was given. Soon enough, the room returned to its usual state and the bell rang minutes later. Sixth period breezed by without an interruption, surprisingly. When the final bell rang, the students poured out of their respective classrooms and Angela made her way to the front of the school to meet up with Molly, as usual.

As she walked, she passed Luke and Selena, who were apparently hanging out before Luke went to practice. When she went past, Selena chuckled and stuck out her foot, making Angela trip and fall, her bag sending her papers flying onto the cement.

"Go back to the barn where you belong, you fat cow!" Selena laughed loudly and clung onto Luke, expecting him to laugh along with her. Instead- and much to her resentment-, Luke pried himself off of her and bent down to help gather Angela's papers. She gave him a wary look, but muttered a quick "Thanks." Selena was stunned, unsure of what to make of the situation. She just watched as Luke stood up and offered Angela his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up. He handed her the dropped papers and smiled, Angela giving a small smile in return. Luke then turned to face her now, a frown now on his face.

"Selena, lay off. That wasn't cool." Again, Selena had no idea what to do or say. She just stood there, her jaw slightly slack and her eyes wide. Angela gave both of them an odd look, then waved goodbye and left. After Luke was done waving back, he turned to Selena again, the frown returned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why did _you _do _that?" _Selena managed to get out, her expression still wild. Luke raised a brow and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I?" With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran off to go to practice, leaving Selena both pissed and shocked, and Angela very confused on the walk home…


	11. Chapter 11

Useless. It was a word that Angela had heard enough times from her parents back in the city. To be honest, she was glad that she had moved in with her sister, so long as she didn't have to hear her parents' demeaning words. But nothing lasts, and Selena had brought back the worthless feeling Angela had left back in the mainland. Why did it have to happen to her? She wasn't safe anywhere, it seemed.

As the depressed girl sat down in her first period class, her peers could sense her mood. The air around her was sad and could make even the happiest person frown. Kathy sat beside her with her own frown.

"Hon, what's the matter? It isn't about Chase still, is it?" Sparkling green eyes showed concern for her closest friend. Angela sighed and shook her head, but didn't say anything. Relieved that an ex wasn't her friend's problem, Kathy tried to figure out what else could cause the sour mood. "Well then, what is it? Selena? Luke?" Again, Angela just shook her head. Her shoulders rose, then slumped down unceremoniously. The blonde let out a sigh of surrender and fell back into her seat, letting the issue slide for the time being.

First period dragged on; even the teacher was affected by Angela's dejected aura. Second period was filled with half-hearted attempts to make music. Third period was pointless, since the teacher didn't feel like teaching. Angela could only feel responsible for making everyone else upset, causing her to feel even worse. Once she got her lunch from the cafeteria, she found a seemingly secluded area to eat in solitude. She didn't want to upset anyone else that day.

Just when she thought she was alone, though, Luke peered around the corner of a building and spotted her there alone. He grinned at her, ignoring the grim atmosphere. He took a seat beside her, albeit a little too close for Angela's comfort. She scowled at him and scooted an inch away.

"Go away." She told him, but he refused to listen and instead grabbed an orange from her lunch tray.

"I'd rather not." He smiled at her and began to peel away the rough outer protection of the fruit. Angela sighed and gave him an exasperated look.

"Please," she begged. "-go away."

Luke stopped peeling and looked at her, confused at her tone of voice. He grew concerned, now, and moved so he could examine her face better. She tried to move away, but found herself trapped in his curious gaze. He frowned at her, the half-peeled orange still in his hands.

"What's wrong, Angela?" His voice held his concern clearly, making Angela a bit confused and somewhat angry.

"What's it to you?" she snapped. "It's none of your business." Angela turned her head away from him. Luke raised his brows in surprise, not expecting her to get mad. He shrugged, even though she couldn't see him.

"It is too my business."

"And why is that?" Irritation tinged her voice.

"Because I like you." The simplicity of the sentence struck her; not with happiness, but with anger.

"Aren't you still with _Selena?" _Venom dripped from her tongue at the girl's name. Luke froze and the truth of her words shot through him. He was still together with Selena, wasn't he? Again, Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Angela rolled her eyes. How much more idiotic could he be? The boy really didn't get it, it seemed. "I'm gonna break up with her, though." Angela whipped her head to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You two assholes deserve each other."

"What exactly did she do to you, anyways?" Luke knew exactly what happened. He was there when his demon of a girlfriend had planned the relationship sabotage. He was there for the whole thing. Why was he even asking, then? So he didn't seem guilty? Regardless of reason, he waited for her answer.

"Well, you've seen how she treats me…" Angela sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "She's always telling me how un-perfect I am. And the whole thing with Chase!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I mean, what the hell was that about?" She looked at him. "You saw what happened, didn't you?" She refused to add in about when he kissed her.

"Yeah, I did." Luke frowned, getting upset. Selena had hurt her far too much. "And I'm definitely breaking up with her. You don't deserve all the crap she's put you through."

Angela stared at him, trying to make a coherent sentence form. She was shocked at his persistence to separate from Selena, and she was truthfully flattered. Not that she'd let him know, though. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit and re-crossed her arms. She mumbled a quick, "Whatever" and Luke let out a laugh. They spent the rest of lunch in silence, Luke eating the orange and Angela wondering how her life got to be the way it was.

Fourth period was quick, since Angela's mood was surprisingly elevated by Luke's company. Fifth period breezed by and once again, sixth period held some excitement.

Angela had been sitting peacefully at her desk, doodling in her notebook as per usual, when the door swung open and Selena's screeching could be heard in full volume. The led tip on Angela's pencil snapped and she looked up in irritation and the raging teen. Selena stomped over to the brunette's desk, steam practically falling from her ears. Her face was about as red as her hair and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She raised one fist and her index finger shot out to point at Angela.

"You _bitch._" She snarled before tackling Angela. Her surprise at the attack quickly subsided and the two girls wrestled on the floor. "He broke up with me and it's your fault you little worthless bitch!" They rolled over and Selena sat on top of her, punches thrown haphazardly around. "Go back where you belong, damn it!" Angela grew fed up with being swung at and pushed the tanned islander, sending her toppling to the floor. She quickly took position on Selena and threw her own, more precise, punches. After a few minutes, some students and teachers managed to separate the two and sent them to the office for the second time since Angela had gotten to the island. Again, Selena became suspended and Angela got away free of punishment.

And once again, Angela found herself questioning how her life got the way it was.

**Alrighty, so first off, I'd like to apologize for my lateness in the whole update process! I've been without computer for a bit, and inspiration hasn't exactly been on my side as of late. Again, I apologize.**

**I'd like to let you guys know that after this story is completed, I'm going to start a trilogy! It's going to start with a ToT fic, which will be about 20 chapters, more or less. Next story is going to be an IoH/SI fic, where I haven't planned it out fully yet, so there's no exact number of chapters yet. Then, the last story will be a ToTT fic. Again, there is an undecided number of chapters. I'm going to keep the pairings a secret for now, but I promise, they're popular ones. –insert me laughing alone in my room-**

**ANYWAYS! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and reading! I also want to say thank you for being patient and not pressuring me to update. You guys are so nice~. You can reach me on my tumblr as well: .com**

**Last but not least, I'm sad to say that it's going to be a bit before I update again! I have to plan out the rest of this story, so it's going to take a while. Hopefully not too long, though! Until then, thanks again and sorry for my inconsistency with updates!**

**-Owl**


	12. Chapter 12

When Angela woke up the next morning, every bone in her body ached. She silently cursed Selena for causing her pain, but she had to compliment the girl on her persistence with pain. Angela got out of bed with her best effort and lazied her way down the stairs. However, once she got to the corner before the kitchen, she could hear Molly crying. She peered around and sure enough, her sister was at the table crying.

"Molly...?" Angela began to creep into the room. Molly looked up, shocked, and began to wipe her tears off of her face. She gave a fake smile the Angela saw through like plastic wrap.

"Good morning, Angie. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Molly, what happened?" Angela took a seat next to her sister, whose smile became sad and revealing of her pain. Molly grabbed her hand and looked at her, tears pricking her eyes again.

"I got a call from mom, Angie... They want you to go back."

_'No.'_ The world spun around her as the information sunk in. She rested her forehead in her other hand as she tried to process what was going to happen.

"How long until I leave...?" God, the word leave just sent knives through her heart. Despite all the horrible things that had happened in her new home, it was so much better than the city. Anything was better than the city. Molly sniffled and suppressed a sob as she spoke.

"Until the end of the week." She let out a strangle cry and pulled Angela into her arms. "Oh, Angie, I don't want you to go!" Finally, the tears fell from Angela's eyes and the two sisters cried together in each others' arms.

After a long while of tear-filled embraces, Molly and Angela finally got ready for school. As they were walking, Angela told her sister not to tell anyone. She didn't want anyone to know she was leaving. It'd be like in the city, she told her. Thankfully, her sister understood. They got to the school and parted ways, as they always did.

Angela barely got through the front door before being blocked by Kasey. He held her cheeks and had a wild and excited look in his eyes. He got way too close for her comfort, but she made no effort to escape.

"I HEARD YOU FOUGHT SELENA. IS IT TRUE?" Angela did her best to nod and, if even possible, Kasey's face lit up more so that it already was. "HELL YES. OH MY GOD ANGELA I LOVE YOU THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE HEARD IN SO LONG YOU HAVE NO IDEA."

"That's great, Kasey, but can you let go of me?" Angela gave him a nervous smile, even though her squished cheeks made her look absolutely ridiculous. Kasey realized what he had been doing and released her, taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe, sorry babe. I got a bit excited over it. We haven't had a fight in ages around here, so news spreads fast and I wanted to be the first to know the truth." Angela only nodded and smiled, glad that she was gaining some popularity. But the reminder that she was leaving made her heart hurt. She looked at Kasey's smiling face and knew she'd have to leave him, as well as all her other friends. She felt like crying again, but sucked it up and kept on smiling. Together, they walked to class and Kasey left to his own. She walked inside and sat with Kathy, who smiled at her.

"Hey, hon! Feelin' better?"

"You bet. Hey, we didn't have homework for this class, did we?"

From that class until lunch, Angela didn't entertain the awful thought that plagued the back of her mind. It wasn't until lunch did she think of it again. She sat in the isolated place around a corner once again, and she was also accompanied by Luke. He sat with her on the bench, fiddling with her orange just as he did before. However, her upset mood was noticed by the blue haired fellow, and he decided to question it.

"Angela?" She didn't look away from her lunch tray. "What's wrong?" Luke leaned forward while trying to get a good look at her face. What he saw was a girl on the verge of tears. He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Angela! Don't cry!"

Angela refused to look at him. She failed to stop the tears that fell. A compassionate expression washed over Luke's face and he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, his hands cupping her face.

"Angela, look at me..." Reluctantly, she complied. Her eyes met his and in that moment, Angela knew she could tell him. Sure, he had been a misleading and serious asshole, but she could trust him now. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

"I... I'm going back to the city." she said quietly. Shock was plastered all over Luke's face.

"WHY?!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING?"

"NO ONE WANTS ME HERE ANYWAYS! I'M WORTHLESS!" There it was: the pent up self-pity that she'd harbored in her heart and mind from the city. All those years of hearing negativity finally broke through and made Angela look a fool. Luke's expression softened at her outburst. He still held her face in his hands, not breaking eye contact.

"Angela... Who told you that?"

"No one. Forget I said it." Angela tried to look away, but found it impossible with him gazing into her trying to find an answer.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to forget about it." He pulled her head closer so their foreheads were touching. His voice dropped to a whisper, a rare tone for the blue-haired boy. "You're not worthless, alright? If it means anything, you're worth like, everything to me."

Luke's words made Angela's heart melt. Her tensed shoulders relaxed and she let her lips form a small smile, her eyes closing. "... Thanks, Luke. That means a lot, actually."

_'Great. Now I have another reason to stay here.'_ Angela thought. Now, she had Luke as someone she didn't want to leave behind. If Angela was going to fight it, she'd be kicking and screaming the whole way. Nothing was to stop her now.

The bell startled the teens, and the realization of their closeness dawned upon them. Their cheeks tinted red as they sprang apart from one another. Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Angela looked anywhere but at him.

"I-I guess I'd better get to class! Seeya!" Luke got up and ran around the corner, his voice practically a yell. Angela watched him go with wide eyes. Not even 10 seconds after he left, Luke's head popped out from around the corner. He smiled and winked at Angela, making her already reddened cheeks flare. The boy laughed and then disappeared behind the wall, leaving the poor brunette to rub her cheeks in frustration and fluster-ment. She sighed and grabbed her bag, a new determination in her eyes. She would do anything she could not to leave the friends she had in Casanet, no matter what.


End file.
